


Temptation in a Garden

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley meet up in a quiet garden





	Temptation in a Garden

Aziraphale pushed open the heavy wooden gate and let himself into the garden. Well, it was half a garden and half an orchard, sponsored by the locals to help support the orphanage. It was also a frequent place for furtive conversations of all sorts, and not just by himself and Crowley.

He breathed in the scent of the plants before heading deeper into the place. The sun was low in the sky, reminding him of the cool of the day in another garden, long ago. Crowley had returned from a trip to York and asked to meet up.

Aziraphale came around some rather large bushes and found Crowley leaning against the stone wall, half-hidden by the shadows. He had an apple in his hands, idly fiddling with it as he waited.

“Aziraphale,” he said warmly as he spotted the angel.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale couldn’t help his smile. “How was York?”

“Wet. But one temptation and one blessing accomplished.” Crowley tossed the apple into the air and caught it.

“Thank you,” said Aziraphale, eyes on Crowley’s hands.

Crowley smirked. “Everything quiet here?” he asked.

“For the most part. Nothing in need of our attention.” Crowley’s hands cradled the apple, careful not to bruise the skin.

“Good. We can both report back our successes,” said Crowley, stepping into the deepening shadows. Aziraphale followed without thought. He could see the red of the apple even as Crowley’s dark apparel disguised his shape in the dim light.

Behind them the sun dipped below the horizon.

Aziraphale took another step towards Crowley. He knew this was temptation. He highly doubted anyone on his side would approve. But he could no more give up Crowley than he could give up his taste for human food. He could no more give up Crowley than the scrolls and books he’d begun to collect.

To give himself to Crowley was as natural as breathing, and had been, for far longer than he’d like to admit.

Crowley went to his knees, setting the apple in the grass and reaching for Aziraphale's waist. He pulled him close and nuzzled him through his clothes.

Aziraphale’s breath caught as he felt Crowley’s hunger through his fingertips. He ran a hand through Crowley’s hair and felt him shiver. “Crowley,” Aziraphale murmured.

“Mine,” whispered Crowley, getting back to his feet in one swift movement, grabbing the front of Aziraphale’s shirt and pushing him up against the cool stone of the wall.

Aziraphale groaned softly. Crowley’s deft hands went for the buckles and ties of this century’s clothes. This was so much easier in robes. Still, soon enough Aziraphale gasped as his cock was exposed to the evening air.

Crowley turned him over and went to his knee again. Aziraphale muffled his cry against his fist as Crowley’s wicked tongue pushed into him. His knees threatened to buckle as Crowley held his hips and licked him open.

Aziraphale panted, biting his fist as Crowley’s fingers pushed into him. Really, there were ways they could speed up the process, and they had, in a pinch, but Crowley loved taking his time, covering his tongue with the taste of Aziraphale.

Darkness filled garden by the time Crowley got to his feet again. Aziraphale braced himself as Crowley pushed into him, moving at first with a gentleness that would have surprised anyone else. Aziraphale breathed, relaxing, adjusting to the sensation.

Crowley nibbled on his ear, murmuring words Aziraphale could only half-catch, but knew they were of adoration. He closed his eyes and shifted his position so that Crowley could more easily claim him.

Kissing the back of his neck, Crowley took Aziraphale in hand. Aziraphale moaned, shivering as Crowley drove him through his grip. With several thousand years of practice Crowley knew exactly how to drive Aziraphale absolutely mad with pleasure.

“Please,” whispered Aziraphale.

“Please what?” asked Crowley, twisting his wrist and making Aziraphale gasp.

“Please make me come,” Aziraphale moaned.

“I like it when you beg, angel,” said Crowley in a voice dark as sin.

Aziraphale nearly whimpered. 

Crowley thrust slowly, dragging Aziraphale’s cock through his hand. It was hard to think with all his blood rushed to his cock, every nerve and sinew arcing towards ecstasy. 

Then Crowley shifted just so, his other hand clamping over Aziraphale’s mouth to muffle his cry. It was like all the glories he’d nearly forgotten overwhelming him at once, leaving him dizzy and boneless in Crowley’s arms.

Somehow Crowley got Aziraphale to the ground, laying him on his back in the damp grass and kissing him as he thrust in again. 

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s neck. Crowley panted, losing his rhythm as he neared his own climax. Aziraphale tasted his moan as he came.

They lay tangled in one another’s arms, murmuring softly as a sliver of moon rose above them. Finally, Crowley rolled to the side and sat up. They both adjusted their clothes. Aziraphale got to his feet first, using the wall for support. “I suppose I’ll see you again soon.”

Crowley gave him a grin. “Count on it,” he said, finding his own feet and tossing Aziraphale the apple.

Aziraphale leaned back against the wall and watched Crowley go. Without really thinking he took a bite of the apple, a taste as sweet and sharp as Crowley’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thank to irrevocablly_sherlocked for reading along, and beltainefaerie for the beta
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
